Tag, You're It
by FallenAngel218
Summary: A foe from Tim's past resurfaces, turning his life upside down, and threatening to ruin him. WEE Exchange - Fic for Gallatea.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A foe from Tim's past resurfaces, turning his life upside down, and threatening to ruin him.

Notes: WEE Fic for Gallatea. She requested a Tim-centric fic with losts of angst, and the team being supportive. I hope you like it!)

**Chapter 1**

It was nearly midnight when Tim finally trudged into his apartment. Every part of his body ached, and he'd been waiting all day to take a hot shower and lie down. He dropped his gear by the door and went right into his bedroom. He stripped his clothing on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail on his living room floor. He turned on the shower and stepped into the steaming water. He sighed contentedly as the water hit the tense muscles in his back. He would sleep well tonight.

After his shower, Tim pulled on some comfortable sweats and plopped into his computer chair. He always checked his personal e-mail before he went to bed, and as tired as he was, felt as if he must check it. He pulled up his inbox and scrolled through dozens of e-mails from department stores promising door-buster deals and 80% off select items. His eyes rested on an unfamiliar e-mail address, with a blank subject line. Curious, he clicked on it.

_Tag – You're It. You have 24 hours to complete your assigned task. You know the consequences of failure._

AF

Tim sat completely still, staring at the message on his screen. How could this be happening? He'd made himself virtually untraceable. There's no way AF could have found him, not after all this time. Tim downloaded the ZIP file attached to the message, and opened it. In it he found his assignment, and several images. His heart leapt into his throat as he scanned through the images. AF had gone too far this time.

He closed the file and opened his desk drawer. He opened up a brand new flash drive, and downloaded the file onto it. When it was finished, he set several encryptions on his home computer, and shut it down. He got up and took the flash drive into his bedroom. He went to his closet and pulled out an old computer bag that he'd stashed in the back. He kept his old IBM laptop in it from college, in case of an emergency. It was virtually untraceable. He slipped the flash drive into the side zipper pocket, and secured it. He set the laptop bag on the bed, and packed a duffel bag with a few changes of clothes. He took his badge from his pants pocket, and set it on his bed, along with his sidearm. Then, he reached into his nightstand and took out a notebook. He wrote a note, and left it on the bed next to his gun. Taking one last look around his apartment, he picked up his bags and left.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_The next morning, 0900 hours_

"Has anyone heard from McGee?" Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen with his third cup of coffee. He'd been checking his watch every 10 minutes, and staring at the elevator. McGee was over two hours late.

"Haven't seen him since last night, Boss," Tony said. "Probie-Wan is late, huh?"

"Call him, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered.

Tony dialed his friend's cell phone number. He was dismayed when Tim did not answer. He looked up at his Boss.

"No answer on his cell, Boss."

"I have tried his home number, with no success," Ziva chimed in, hanging up the phone.

"Ziva, go to McGee's apartment, see if he's all right. If he is, get his ass here."

"Yes, Gibbs."

"What should I do, Boss?" Tony asked, just as concerned as his friends were that Tim was missing.

"Work on reports for now."

"On it."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Ziva drove faster than ever to Tim's apartment. She saw his car in its assigned space when she got there. She would kill him with her paperclip if he was still in bed, and she'd driven here for nothing. She went up to his floor and found his door. She knocked first, hoping he was there. When he didn't answer the door, she took out her lock pick kit and opened up the door in record time.

The apartment looked relatively untouched as she moved through it. She recognized the clothes McGee has been wearing the previous day, strewn on his living room floor.

"McGee?" She said loudly. She checked the kitchen and bathroom. Finding them clear, she moved on to Tim's bedroom. His bed was not slept in. The knot in her stomach tightened when she found his badge and gun on the bed, with a note.

_Guys,  
I'm sorry, but I had to leave. Don't try to find me. I have to do this on my own, and I don't want any of you to lose your jobs for my mistakes. I'll miss you all.  
Tim_

Ziva immediately called Gibbs.

"Gibbs, we have a problem."

"He's not there, is he?"

"No. His bed is not slept in. He left his badge and gun behind, with a note. He's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"He left a note. Something is not right, Gibbs. We have to find him."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_~1600 hours: 6 hours left~_

A rapping at his car window startled Tim out of a sound sleep. He turned to find the source, and came face to face with a metro police officer.

_Great, this is just what I need,_ he thought as he rolled down his window.

"You can't sleep here. This is private property," the officer said, rather abrasively.

"I'm sorry… I was taking a long trip, and needed a rest, and—"

"What's all that?" the cop asked, looking over Tim's shoulder at the laptop sitting open on the passenger seat. Tim reached into his coat pocket and produced his NCIS ID. He flashed it to the officer.

"It's a classified project I'm working on."

"Okay, you can go. Just find someplace else to sleep, all right?"

"Will do. Thanks." Tim rolled up the window as the officer stalked away, silently kicking himself for falling asleep. He turned and picked up the laptop to check his program. He was terrified to find that his program had timed out, and he'd lost all of his information.

"No!" Tim shouted, slapping the steering wheel in frustration. He looked at his watch. He had six hours left to finish the program, get the required information, and send it to him. He couldn't bear the thought of what might happen if he failed.

Knowing he couldn't stay parked behind a Tim Horton's anymore, Tim started the car. The crappy '96 Saturn roared to life. He had to find a less conspicuous place to hide, and he had an idea.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_1700 hours: 5 hours left_

"What do you got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, setting a caf pow next to her. Abby was reluctantly working on breaking through the seven levels of encryption on Tim's computer, and not making much progress. Ziva had brought it and other evidence back from Tim's apartment. He still hadn't called in yet, and Gibbs had moved to full-on panic mode. He had Tony running BOLOs, and Ziva attempting to track any credit card usage from the Junior Agent.

"Tim's encryptions are pretty secure. Even if I can get in, I'll probably bump into six more levels of encryption on each file in his hard drive. When Tim wants to hide something, it's virtually impossible to figure out what it is."

"Keep trying, Abby. We need to know what happened to him last night."

"Do you think he's all right?" Abby asked worriedly.

"If he is, he's got a lot of explaining to do." Gibbs' phone rang. He turned away from Abby and answered it. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"_We got a hit on the BOLO, Boss. A metro cop called in a man fitting McGee's description, sleeping in a beat-up Saturn behind a Tim Horton's not far from here." _

Gibbs put his hand over his phone's mouthpiece, and turned to Abby.

"Can you trace the GPS on Tim's Porsche?"

Abby quickly ran the trace.

"I've got it. It's in Silver Spring, Gibbs."

Gibbs swore. Tim was definitely running from something. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Did the Metro cop get a plate number, DiNozzo?"

"_Yeah, I'm running it now." _

"I'll be there in a minute." Gibbs hung up, glanced at Abby, and left the lab.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"What have you got for me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he entered the bullpen minutes later.

"This is getting weird, Boss. The Saturn is registered to McGee."

"What is he hiding?" Gibbs asked aloud, to no one in particular. He turned to Tony. "Get a BOLO on that car. Find him."

"Already done, Boss."

"Good."

Tony's desk phone rang as they spoke. He picked it up and talked for a moment, and hung up just as quickly.

"That was metro. They spotted McGee's Saturn parked outside the Moonbeam Café."

"I have been there," Ziva said. "It is not far from here. I go there sometimes on lunch breaks, when there is time."

"Do you have an address, Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he sheathed his weapon. Ziva wrote it down on a sticky note and handed it to Gibbs as he walked by. "DiNozzo! With me."

Tony jumped up and followed him. He only hoped the Probie hadn't gotten himself in too deep.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the café. Tony spotted Tim through the window, crammed into a corner booth. He started toward the door, but Gibbs stopped him.

"Tony, cover the back entrance. I'm not taking any chances."

"Shout if you need me." Tony slipped around back of the café. Gibbs made his way along the building. Tim would see him coming through the windows in front, and he didn't want to give him the opportunity to escape. He slowly opened the door and went into the café. It was a small coffee shop, with a few tables here and there, and a couple of cozy chairs in one corner.

Gibbs headed for the corner lined with booths. Tim didn't seem to notice him. He casually slid into the booth opposite Tim. The young Agent didn't see him at first, being focused on whatever he was doing. Gibbs tapped the table with his fingers to get his attention. Tim practically jumped out of his skin when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Boss! What are you—how did you find me?" he asked, honestly astonished that he'd been tracked down.

"You may be able to keep us out of your computer, but you did a crappy job of hiding yourself."

"That cop… he called in my license plate, didn't he?" McGee asked as he continued to type.

"What in the hell is going on, McGee? Why are you running?"

"I can't tell you right now, Boss. I have to finish this."

Gibbs reached over and slammed the computer shut. Tim had a terrified look on his face.

"Why did you do that! I hadn't saved my progress yet! That program is going to take hours to fix!" Tim shouted, attempting to open the computer. Gibbs kept his hand on the laptop.

"You're going to tell me what the hell you're doing, McGee, or you're leaving in handcuffs, and you can tell me in Interrogation. What'll it be?"

"You don't understand! I have to finish that program! Boss, you need to let me finish—hey! What are you doing!"

Gibbs was on his feet and yanking Tim out of the booth. He pulled out his handcuffs and pulled Tim's arm behind his back. Tony had come through the back entrance at this point. Gibbs motioned to the computer sitting on the table. Tony took out a pair of gloves and started to pick up Tim's things.

"You can't arrest me! I have to finish it! Please, Boss! I need my computer!"

"Tony has your computer. Now shut up, you're making a fool of yourself."

"Give it back, Tony! I want my computer! I have to finish!" Tim screamed as Gibbs dragged him from the café. Tim thrashed in Gibbs' grip as he was led to the car. When they got there, Gibbs slammed him up against the side of the sedan.

"You're going to get into this car and shut the hell up. I don't want to hear another word out of you until your ass is in Interrogation. Do you understand me?"

"Boss—" Tim felt Gibbs shove him harder into the car.

"I asked you a question, McGee. Do you _understand_ me?"

"Yes, Boss," Tim finally said in defeat. Gibbs pulled him upright and threw open the back door. He practically shoved Tim down into the car and slammed the door.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You can't keep me in here!" Tim shouted angrily at the window in interrogation. "I have to finish it! You don't understand!" He slammed his fists into the window. "Let me go!"

Tony watched his friend as he screamed at the top of his lungs. He wondered what had happened to Tim, to cause this kind of breakdown. At that moment the door to observation opened, and Gibbs stepped in.

"How long has he been screaming?"

"Since I put him in there, Boss. He even tried to hit me."

Gibbs nodded and left observation. It was time he had a talk with Tim. As he opened the door to interrogation, Tim bolted for the door. Gibbs caught him by the arm and pushed him back into the room, slamming the door.

"Let me out of here, Boss! I need to finish what I started!" Tim shouted, attempting to get past Gibbs to get out.

"You're not going anywhere until I get an explanation, McGee!" Gibbs shouted as he caught Tim once again by the arm, wrenching it behind his back.

"Let me go!" Tim shouted angrily, writhing in Gibbs' grip. Gibbs shoved him face first into the wall.

"You're not doing yourself any favors by screaming, so cut the crap right now, McGee," Gibbs said firmly. "I'm not going to let you loose until you calm down."

"You can't stand here all day," Tim said.

"We can stand here like this as long as it takes you to calm down," Gibbs said.

There was silence in the interrogation room, for what seemed like hours. True to his word, Gibbs stood with McGee pinned to the wall, waiting for him to calm down. Finally, after what felt like forever (but was in actuality only a few minutes), he felt Tim relax in his grip. Gibbs let go of him and took a step backward to give him a little space. Tim turned immediately to his Boss.

"Boss, I—"

"Shut up and sit down."

Tim obeyed without question. Gibbs sat down across from him.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I-I can't tell you," Tim said, lowering his eyes. "Why can't you let me finish it?"

"You're not touching that program again, so get it out of your mind."

"You don't understand!" Tim shouted suddenly, slamming his fist on the table. "I have to finish it! I have to!"

"Why!" Gibbs shouted, jumping out of his seat. He loomed over Tim. "Why is it so damn important for you to finish that program, McGee!"

"I can't tell you! Please, Boss, just let me finish it!"

"Abby showed me your program. You were developing a program to hack into classified government files. Do you know what that makes you?"

"No…please…"

"You're a cyber-terrorist, McGee, and you're going to go down for this if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I'm not a terrorist!" Tim shouted, jumping out of his seat, chest heaving. "I had to do it…I—I didn't have any choice, Boss."

"Why, Tim?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked, hoping to get a straight answer. Tim didn't get a chance to respond. The door to interrogation flew open, revealing an irritated Vance.

"Gibbs, I want to see you out here, now."

Frustrated, Gibbs turned and left Tim alone in the interrogation room. Tim did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He hung his head and cried.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"The FBI is on their way here," Vance said. "If you can't get him to talk, They're going to take over, and we may never see him again. He's going to be labeled a terrorist, Gibbs."

"He won't tell me anything. He's scared out of his mind, Leon."

"I'll stall the FBI as long as I can, but you have to get him to talk, or he's going to be completely screwed. If they get their hooks in him, I won't be able to help him."

"He'll talk. He doesn't have a choice anymore."

Gibbs looked up at his youngest Agent. Tim was holding his head in his hands, and he was crying.

"I have an idea. Leave it to me."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tim raised his head as the door to interrogation opened again, 20 minutes later. Gibbs came in and shut the door. He was carrying two coffees. He set one in front of Tim. He reached out with a shaky hand and picked up the cup.

"Thanks."

"You looked like you could use it."

Tim took a sip, and let the warmth of the coffee calm his nerves.

"Abby is working on your program. Okay?"

Tim nodded mutely and sipped his coffee.

"Tim, I know you didn't do all that of your own free will. If you tell me who put you up to it, I'll be able to help you."

"You can't help me, Boss."

"I know you too well to know you didn't just wake up this morning and decide to become a cyber-terrorist. You're better than that."

Tim mumbled under his breath, and Gibbs looked at him inquisitively.

"What did you say, McGee?"

"I uh, didn't sleep last night," he said sheepishly.

Gibbs studied his youngest Agent for a moment. Tim was definitely hiding something. He just wished he could get him to let it out.

"Why can't you tell me what's going on, Tim?" Gibbs said calmly.

"People could get hurt if I tell anyone. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Tim, if someone is going to get hurt, you need to tell me what's going on. You're not protecting them by not saying anything. You need to tell me right now, so I can protect them."

Tim took another sip of coffee, and looked at his Boss.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_~MIT – April 1995~_

Tim trudged into his dorm room tiredly. It was after ten, and he was exhausted. He'd been in the library, staring at a book for the past three hours. Finals were looming in the distance, and he wanted to be extra prepared. He dropped his backpack next to his desk and sat down to check his e-mail, before he went to bed.

As he browsed through his inbox, an e-mail caught his eye, and he clicked on it. A smile spread across his face as he read it. He'd been playing a game of sorts with a friend he'd met in a chat room a few months ago. They would send each other code to decipher, and it soon became a contest to see who could decipher it the fastest. The stuff he'd been sending Tim had increased in difficulty over the passing weeks. Tim enjoyed the challenge. He was thrilled to have another one waiting for him in his inbox. He clicked on the e-mail to open it, and his face paled as he read the message inside. 

Tag – you're it. You have 24 hours to create a program with the specified parameters, and send me the specs. If you fail, the consequences will be severe.  
AF

_There was an extra attachment this time, to go along with this note. Shakily, he clicked on it. Pictures came up. There was his Mom – cooking in the kitchen. There were pictures of Sarah at school, and of his Grandmother, working in her office. He suddenly felt very nauseous, and took off down the hall for the bathroom. He made it just in time to wretch violently._

Tim didn't sleep that night. He skipped class the next day. Finally, around nine the next night, he was successful. His program was complete. The parameters he was given were almost impossible to work with, but he'd done it. All he had to do was send it to AF, and he'd be all right. His family would be all right. He attached it to a response e-mail and sent it off. Sighing with relief, he got up and went to bed.

The ringing dorm phone woke Tim out of a sound sleep. His roommate was still snoring. Rolling his eyes, Tim got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" 

"May I speak with Timothy McGee?"  
"_Speaking. Who is this?"_

"My name is Anne Hill. I'm a nurse at Cook County Hospital, in Chicago. You're the emergency contact for a Mrs. Ellen McGee?"

Tim's stomach dropped. He'd finished it in time, hadn't he?

"_Th-that's my Mother. What happened?"_

"I'm afraid there's been a car accident. Your Mother is in Intensive Care."

"_What? How? When?"_

"She was brought in about an hour ago. From the information we've gathered, one of her tires blew out on the highway, and her car spun out of control."

"_O-okay. Thank you. I'll get there as soon as I can."_

Tim sank down into the desk chair, shaking like a leaf. His roommate had awakened at this point, and was sitting up in bed.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you screaming?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Nate."

"Yeah, right. If it were nothing, you wouldn't have been screaming."

"It's my Mom. She was in a car accident. I have to get to Chicago, tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear about your Mom," Nate said, throwing the covers off of him. "Hey, if you need a ride, I'd be happy to drive you there."

"You're willing to drive me halfway across the country?"

"Sure, why not? It's fall break, so we won't be missing anything, and besides, you're in no shape to drive right now."

Tim sighed and hung up the phone.

"Thanks, Nate. I really appreciate it. I will owe you after this."

"No, you don't owe me a thing."

~Present Day~

Tears were streaming down Tim's face as he recounted his story.

"I never did get to see my Mom. When I got to the hospital, the police were waiting for me. I never got past the front entrance."

"You were arrested?"

"I found out later that the program I made was used to break into the police database in six major cities. A ton of information was stolen. It was all traced back to my computer."

"How did you get out of it?"

"I had a really good lawyer. I told him what happened, and he helped me bring that information to the police. They tried to find AF, but the IP address I gave them didn't exist. He'd completely disappeared."

"What happened to you?" Gibbs asked.

"I was only 17. The judge gave me probation for two years, and I had to let them track my IP address on an indefinite basis. If I was ever caught doing anything like that again, I'd go to jail."

Gibbs sat back in his chair and took everything in. Whoever AF was, the bastard had clearly manipulated Tim when he was at an impressionable age. It was obvious that the fear that Tim buried so long ago had re-emerged, and AF was using that fear, and Tim's position as a Federal Agent, to gain what he wanted.

"Did AF ever contact you again?" Gibbs asked gently.

"N-no. Not until last night."

"Tim, who is AF threatening this time?"

"Everyone I'm in contact with on a regular basis. My Mom, Sarah, and all of you. There was even a picture of Dornnegut in there. No one is safe, Boss."

"Okay. Sit tight. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Gibbs got up and left the room. He joined a shocked DiNozzo in observation.

"You heard everything McGee said?" Gibbs asked.

"Y-yeah. I can't believe he had to go through all that," Tony said, staring straight ahead through the window, at his friend.

"Well he might have to go through it again if we don't catch this bastard." Gibbs took out his phone and hit a speed dial. "Leon, I'm going to need your help. We may have a serious problem on our hands…"

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I'll be using two of my OCs in this chapter: Agent Nelson and Agent McAvoy. _

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs met Vance in the elevator. As soon as the stop was pulled, Gibbs told Vance everything he'd learned from Tim. Vance listened with interest. When Gibbs told him about the pictures, his face paled.

"This guy has pictures of everyone?"

"Yeah, Leon. Even you, and your kids. We need to have a security detail on everyone here that interacts with McGee on a regular basis, and we need to get his Mom and sister into protective custody."

"I'll get on this right away."

"What about the FBI, Leon?"

"I've managed to get them to send me Fornell. Does that help?"

"It's a start," Gibbs said, rolling his eyes.

"I could always have them send me someone else, Gibbs, but I'd rather not see your boy go down like this. He's a good kid."

"I guess I can work with Fornell."

"Good."

Vance rode with Gibbs down to Abby's Lab. When they entered, Abby was hard at work, bent over Tim's laptop.

"Anything new, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much. Tim was building quite a program. I'm not sure I'll be able to finish it, but I'll keep working on it. While I've been working on it, I set up a trace to find AF's IP address. If I can pin him down, maybe we can ID him."

"Keep working, Abby. We need something."

"How's Tim?" she asked, looking up at Gibbs with worry.

"About as good as you'd expect."

"He's not going to jail, is he?"

Vance stepped forward.

"I wish I could tell you no, Ms. Sciuto. I like Agent McGee as much as the rest of you, but he's committed a serious crime, doing what he did. Until we can find this 'AF' person, Agent McGee is going to have to remain in custody."

"You can't do that!"

"I'm afraid we can, Ms. Sciuto. I'm sorry."

Abby buried her head into Gibbs' chest as she cried.

"We're going to help him, Abbs. Don't worry."

"I need my Geek back, Gibbs. Bring him back!"

"Don't worry, Abbs. I've got his six."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Fornell was already in interrogation with Tim when Gibbs returned. Tim was standing against the back wall, and Fornell was trying to calm him down. Gibbs burst into the room.

"You shouldn't have come in here without me, Tobias!" he shouted at his friend.

"You can't hide him from me forever, Gibbs."

"I know that—"

At that moment the door to interrogation opened, and Ziva stepped in quietly. Gibbs turned and glared at her.

"It's important, Gibbs."

He nodded and he and Tobias followed her into the hall. He rounded on her as soon as the door closed.

"What's so important?"

"Abby was able to break into the program Tim was creating," she said, handing him a folder. "She's confirmed without a doubt that was creating a program designed to hack into government systems, while being virtually undetectable."

Gibbs swore. He didn't like what he was going to have to do next.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tim looked up as the door to interrogation opened again. This time, Agents McAvoy and Nelson came in with Gibbs. They stood aside while Gibbs stood across from Tim. He set down the folder Ziva had given him.

"Abby was able to decipher the program you were working on. We know what you were trying to do, McGee."

Tim lowered his eyes. He was ashamed of the trouble he'd caused.

"I'm sorry, Boss," he whispered.

"I know you are." He gestured to Agent McAvoy. Tim's eyes went wide as McAvoy took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"Wait—you're arresting me? You can't!" Tim jumped out of his chair and tried to back away from McAvoy. He bumped into Gibbs instead. "You have to find the guy! I didn't do anything wrong!" Tim shouted as McAvoy handcuffed him. Gibbs watched with sadness as McAvoy and Nelson escorted a screaming Tim down to lockup.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tim struggled against McAvoy's grip as Nelson unlocked the cell door.

"Don't make it any worse for yourself, Agent McGee," Nelson said gently. He slid the door open, and before Nelson could take Tim by the other arm, McAvoy shoved him into the cell and slammed it shut, purposefully forgetting to remove the handcuffs.

"You didn't have to do that!" Nelson shouted at his partner.

"Oh, I didn't?" McAvoy said, grinning. He looked into the cell at McGee. He was sitting on the floor, chest heaving. "Come here, McGee. I'll need my cuffs back," McAvoy said.  
Tim got to his feet and moved slowly to the bars. He stuck his hands through to let McAvoy take the handcuffs off. He rubbed his wrists where they once were. McAvoy shoved past his partner and left the cell block. Nelson turned to McGee.

"For what it's worth, I believe you, Agent McGee."

"Thanks, Nelson."

"You're welcome." Nelson turned and walked away.

Tim sat down on the hard cot and brought his knees to his chest. He never thought he'd be in this position again. Why did AF have to keep doing this? As he lay down on the cot to try and rest, tears slipped down his cheeks. Everything he'd worked so hard for was ruined, all because of a stupid thing he did when he was a teenager. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to get himself out of trouble a second time.

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby stared at the lines of code as they whizzed by on her computer screen. Tim's program was very thorough. She didn't know as much as he did about code, but she could definitely keep up with him. As she reached for her caf pow, her lab door opened. Agent Nelson stepped through.

"Billy! What brings you down here?" Abby said, smiling at her second favorite geek in the building.

"I'm on loan. Gibbs wanted me to come down and help you with the program."

Abby's smile faded. She slid her chair back and stalked away from the computer.

"Be my guest."

Bill followed Abby over to Major Mass Spec. He could see tears rolling down her face. It didn't take a genius to know why. He put a hand on her shoulder. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Abby wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"He's going to be all right, Abby. We can figure this out," Bill said, attempting to calm her down. The lab doors opened at that moment, and Gibbs came into the lab. Bill's eyes went wide as he put a few inches between himself and Abby.

"Agent Gibbs! I swear this is not what it looks like—"

"Relax, Nelson."

"Okay, sir—Gibbs—Agent Gibbs—"

"Nelson!"

Bill shut his mouth, terrified that he'd been rambling.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Get to work on that program."

"I'm on it." Nelson hurried to the computer and set to work. Gibbs turned to Abby, who was wiping away tears and smeared mascara.

"We're going to help him, Abby. Tim will be just fine."

"Get him out of there, Gibbs. I want him back."

The pair was interrupted by Tim's cell phone, vibrating on the table inside the evidence bag. Abby exchanged a look with Gibbs. Quickly she tore the evidence bag off the phone. Gibbs grabbed it and jabbed the answer key.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked directly. Nelson looked up from the computer curiously. Gibbs signaled for him to begin a trace on the phone call. Abby started the same thing.

"_You should already know who I am, Agent Gibbs. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Agent McGee, please."_

"He's not available. You can talk to me."

"_His time is up. I don't have my program. I'd hate to have to hurt someone." _

"You'll hurt someone whether he finishes that program or not," Gibbs said.

"_I'm a man of my word. I told him no one would be hurt if he sent me the program in 24 hours. It's past 24 hours, Agent Gibbs. Timothy didn't hold up his end of the bargain." _

"You're done. You're not hurting anyone else. I'm going to bury you," Gibbs threatened.

"_We'll see just who buries who, Agent Gibbs."_

The phone disconnected. Gibbs turned to Nelson.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't pin him down, Agent Gibbs."

He turned to Abby.

"How about you?"

"The same. He was bouncing his signal off every cell tower in the area."

Gibbs threw the phone across the room in a rage.

"You two, stay down here. Don't let anyone in but me and Vance." Gibbs turned to Nelson. "Don't let anything happen to her."

"You can count on me, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs turned and stormed out. He had calls to make.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs was on the warpath after the phone call from AF. After yelling at Tony and Ziva to find him AF, and stopping for another coffee, Gibbs headed down to check on Tim.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked Agent Daniels, who was in charge of Security down in lockup.

"He hasn't said anything since McAvoy and Nelson brought him down here, Agent Gibbs," said Agent

Daniels as he led Gibbs down the cell block toward where Tim was. "I've tried talking to him, but he's pretty unresponsive."

They came to Tim's cell. Tim was lying on his cot, staring at the ceiling, unmoving.

"Agent McGee," Daniels said loudly. Tim didn't move. "You have a visitor." Daniels unlocked the cell and nodded to Gibbs. "I'll come back in 10 minutes, Agent Gibbs."

"Thanks, Daniels." Gibbs went inside the cell with Tim.

"McGee, we need to talk. Sit up and look at me."

Tim didn't move right away, but eventually he broke his gaze and slowly sat up and faced Gibbs.

"I talked to AF."

Tim's eyes went wide.

"On the phone? That's impossible… we never spoke by phone. AF only contacted me online, through chat rooms and instant messaging."

"He called your cell phone. He isn't happy about not getting his hands on your program."

"I told you I needed to finish that! He's going to hunt everyone down now, including me. He's insane, Boss!"

"Nothing is going to happen to anyone. I won't let it, okay?"

"What about my Mother and Sarah?" Tim asked in a panic. He jumped up and started pacing. "He hurt my Mother the last time, and I sent him everything on time, just like he asked. He's got no remorse for anything. He's not going to stop until he destroys me, Gibbs."

"Fornell has FBI agents bringing your Mother back to D.C. to protective custody, and Tony and Ziva went to get your sister. They'll be safe. You have my word."

Tim stopped pacing in the middle of the cell, and turned to look at Gibbs.

"I want to see my Mom when she gets to D.C."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Tim."

"I don't care. I want to see my Mother."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do, all right? In the meantime, try to relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when I'm stuck in a jail cell, and a cyber-terrorist is out there threatening my family and friends? Would _you_ relax?"

"No, I wouldn't relax. What I would do is beside the point, McGee. What I'm asking of you is to trust me, and trust your team. Fornell may have taken point on your case, but AF is mine. I won't let him hurt anyone. Can you trust me, Tim?"

Tim took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

"I'll keep you in the loop. Abby and Agent Nelson are working on your program and e-mail. I want to see everything AF ever sent you."

"Do you have a pen?" Tim asked out of nowhere. Gibbs handed him a pen and the memo pad from his jacket pocket. Tim scribbled down some numbers, and handed the items back to Gibbs.

"Give this to Abby, and no one else. It will help."

Gibbs looked down at the paper. It was a bunch of numbers. He pocketed the notepad, making a mental note to stop by Abby's lab on the way back to the squad room.

"I'll come back later, okay?"

Tim nodded and sank back down onto the cot. Gibbs turned and left the cell. He motioned to the guard at the end of the hall, and the door to McGee's cell slowly closed.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Abby and Nelson were hard at work when he arrived at the Lab. He knew they were friends, but he missed the banter between Abby and Tim. It made the place so lively. Being in the lab with no music and no bubbly Abby was disturbing to Gibbs. He took the notepad from his pocket and tore off the page Tim had written on. He joined Abby at her workstation.

"McGee told me to give this to you. He said you'd understand it."

Abby took the paper and scanned it. A smile spread across her face moments later.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Timmy is the only person who would pass a note in computer code," she said. "He's given me his password to get into the laptop."

"Get in there and see what you can find, then."

Abby turned to the open laptop, but stopped and turned back to Gibbs.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, Abbs. He's very strong-willed. He's going to be all right."

"I hope so. I'm going to find AF if it's the last thing I ever do," she said, turning to the laptop and diving right in. Gibbs pecked her on the cheek and headed out. He had his own hunting to do.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"Tell me you've got something, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he entered the squad room.

"I called a couple of cop buddies in Chicago, and got a hold of Tim's juvy file. We can't open it up until I get the OK from Vance. I also got the report the arresting officers filed when they took him into custody, but it's very ambiguous. There were charges filed for petit larceny."

"Enough to hold him on while they gathered the evidence to bury him," Gibbs said. "What kind of incompetent morons are running that outfit?" Gibbs complained as Tony took a call on his desk phone. He set it down a few seconds later.

"Vance got the OK to un-seal McGee's juvy record," he said as he did some typing. About 30 seconds later, a mug shot of a teenaged Tim came up on the plasma screen. His record appeared next to it. Gibbs got up from his desk and stood in front of the screen. Tim looked terrified in the picture.

"Oh wow, they were trying to bring him down hard… he wrote a complicated program designed to sneak into police databases and steal information without leaving a trace behind. The program was used to steal information from the Chicago and Detroit police departments, before it was detected and stonewalled. They traced the program usage back to McGee's IP address."

"That bastard used him to write the program, and set him up to take the fall," Gibbs said, his blood boiling. "I want this bastard, and I want him now!"

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Two Days Later…_

Tim lay awake, staring at the ceiling in his cell. Gibbs had been down on and off, and Tony had come to visit as well, assuring him that they were doing everything humanly possible to find AF. Tim wanted so much to be in Abby's lab helping, but that was completely out of the question. The FBI had labeled him as a traitor to his country. Fornell had taken him into interrogation a few times, to ask his own questions. Tim told him what he'd told Gibbs, and nothing more.

Movement at the end of the block put him at alert. He sat up and craned his neck to see what was happening. The door down the hall slid open, and two figures walked through. As they got closer to his cell, Tim swung his legs over the side of the cot. As they got closer, Tim realized who it was, and fresh tears threatened to fall. He got up and went to the bars to meet Ziva and his Mother, Ellen.

"Mom…" Tim whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Baby, it's going to be all right."

"I'm so sorry…" he lowered his eyes as his mother reached through the bars and gently touched his cheek.

"You're going to get through this, just like the last time."

"The last time, you were in the hospital for two months because of that bastard. I can't protect you from in here."

"I'm going into protective custody with Sarah. Agent David has assured me we'll be safe."

Tim looked at Ziva, who nodded quietly in assurance.

"Does Dad know?" Tim asked.

"No, he doesn't. He's deployed Heaven knows where on that horrible ship of his. God forbid he ever talk to his family."

"I don't want him to know," Tim said rather desperately. Ellen smiled.

"Unless I can find a way to call him while he's in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, I won't be able to tell him. Don't worry."

Tim smiled briefly. Ziva was happy to see it. She hadn't seen him smile since before all of this happened. She slowly stepped forward.

"Mrs. McGee, I'm afraid I have to take you to the safe house now, to join your daughter."

Tim looked up at Ziva with desperate eyes.

"Can we have a few more minutes?"

"I am sorry, McGee. I was given instructions by Director Vance. If it were up to me, I would give you all night." She smiled.

"I understand."

Ellen put her fingers under her son's chin and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. As she did, she slipped something in his hand.

"Have faith, sweetie. You'll be all right."

Tim squeezed her hand one last time, before his Mom stepped back into the shadows and walked away, tears in her eyes. Ziva stepped forward.

"We will find him. You trust us, yes?"

"With my life," Tim responded without hesitation.

"Good. Rest. I shall be back tomorrow to visit."

"Thanks, Ziva. Take care of my Mom."

"She will be safe. You have my word."

She squeezed his hand, and left to escort Tim's mother to safety. Tim looked down in his hand, at the object his mother had placed there. It was a Rosary with clear crystal beads. He remembered watching his Mom pray when he was a kid. She would sit on the edge of the bed, Rosary clutched in her hand, eyes closed in solemn prayer. Wiping a stray tear from his eye, he sat on the hard cot and gripped the beads tightly. He rested his head on the concrete wall behind him, closed his eyes, and began to pray.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

The entire squad room looked up when T.C. Fornell stepped off the elevator. His face was red with anger, and he was headed for Gibbs.

"I've waited long enough, Gibbs! I want McGee transferred to FBI custody, and I want him now!" Fornell shouted.

Gibbs didn't look up from his paperwork.

"You've had your interviews with McGee."

"He's a traitor to this country, and that's FBI jurisdiction!"

Gibbs jumped up and grabbed Fornell roughly by the collar.

"McGee is not a traitor. If I hear you say that again, Fornell, you'll be breathing between your ears."

Gibbs pushed him away, and Fornell stumbled backward. He stood dumbstruck in the middle of the squad room. The entire room had stopped their activities, and was watching the altercation.

"He's still got to be in FBI jurisdiction, Gibbs," Fornell said in a normal voice.

"Tobias, if you really want to be involved in this case, you can help me find the bastard that is setting McGee up. If you're not gonna help, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

Fornell regarded that statement for a moment. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Let me see what you've got so far."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_~Later That Evening~_

"Darn it!" Abby shouted, kicking her flat tire with her thick platform boot. She'd been on her way to her favorite club when the flat tire occurred. Jumping up and down to keep herself warm, she took out her phone and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs! I'm on G street with a flat tire. Can you come out and change my tire?"

"_Why are you out alone, Abby? Where's Agent Nelson?"_

"He should be following me in his car. He must have gotten caught at that last traffic light."

_"Were you trying to lose him on purpose?"_ Gibbs asked.

"No! I would never!"

_"Okay, listen carefully. Get back in your car and lock all the doors, and don't get out until I get there."_

"Got it! Thanks! I owe you coffee for a week for this!"

"_Noted. Go get in your car." _

Abby hung up and headed back toward the driver's side of her car. She didn't see the figure moving behind her as she reached for the door handle. The blow to her head rendered her instantly unconscious.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs arrived to change Abby's tire about 20 minutes after her phone call. He found Agent Nelson standing by Abby's open car door, holding a piece of paper in a plastic evidence bag.

"What the hell happened, Nelson!"

"I was following her, and I got caught up at a traffic light a block back. When I got here, Abby was gone, and I found this."

He handed Gibbs the note.

_Tag, you're it… bring me McGee in 6 hours, or she dies._

Gibbs kicked the driver's door shut in anger.

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs. I didn't mean for-"

"Nelson, report back to NCIS immediately. Go down to Abby's lab and finish working on that computer. Do not leave that Lab without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir-Agent-"

"Nelson! Just go!"

"Going."

Nelson scurried off to his car and drove away. Gibbs took out his cell phone as he walked to his car to retreive his gear.

"Leon, we've got a big problem…"

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In a matter of 45 minutes, Gibbs, Tony Ziva, and Fornell were standing in Vance's office. Balboa and his team had come out and taken over the scene. Gibbs was holding the note in a plastic evidence bag, furiously waving it in Vance's face.

"Is _this_ proof enough that McGee is being framed?" He shouted. "We've been pussyfooting around, trying to get intel on this guy, and Abby is paying the price! What are you going to do about this, Leon?"

"Balboa's team is processing the scene as we speak," Leon said, staring at the blood-spattered note in Gibbs' hand.

"Leon, what the hell is wrong with you? This bastard has taken Abby God knows where, and she's injured. The only one who can find her is sitting down in a jail cell! I want my agent out of jail, now!"

"We're going to do everything we can to get Ms. Sciuto back, but I can't let you work this case, Gibbs! You're too close!"

"I'm gonna work this case whether you want me to or not, Leon. What's it gonna be?"

Vance stared into Gibbs' eyes. He knew Gibbs would probably take it upon himself if he didn't give him permission, anyway.

"All right, Gibbs. You and Balboa work together on this."

"And McGee?"

"Do you know what SecNav is going to do to me if I release Agent McGee before he's cleared of all charges?"

"This bastard kidnapped Abby, and left the same note for McGee that he did when he e-mailed him. I think we can safely say McGee is innocent!"

"All right, fine. This doesn't leave this room. I'll sign the release paperwork for Agent McGee, but he's under house arrest until we catch this guy. He isn't to leave NCIS for any reason whatsoever. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, just approve that damn paperwork already."

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tim was startled awake by the movement of his cell door. He was still gripping his mother's Rosary in his left hand. He sat up as Gibbs came into the cell. He had a distressed look on his face, and he was holding some paperwork.

"What's going on, Boss? Is the FBI taking me?"

"No, McGee. You're getting out of here."

"Really?" Tim said, leaping to his feet.

"Yes, but you're under house arrest. You are not to leave NCIS for any reason. If you do, Vance is going to make sure your ass is glued to a jail cell. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Boss," Tim said.

Gibbs sighed. That was the easy part. The next thing he had to tell Tim was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

"Tim, I have to tell you something. Can we sit down?"

Tim recognized the look on Gibbs' face. He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach.

"What happened?" he asked.

"AF… he got Abby."

"What?" Tim said, sinking down onto the cot, looking pale.

"She called me about two hours ago, to ask for help with a flat tire. When I got there, she was gone. Agent Nelson found a note attached to her car window."

"How could you let this happen!" Tim shouted, jumping to his feet in a sudden fury. "How could you let that bastard touch her! Nelson was supposed to be protecting her!"

_Thwack!_

The head slap miraculously shut Tim up.

"Are you done yelling at me, McGee?"

Tim nodded slowly.

"Good. We have about four hours to find AF and get Abby back, and I need you on your game to do it. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Good, come on."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs entered the Lab, with Tim in tow. Tony and Ziva were waiting there for him, smiling. Agent Nelson was in the corner, tapping away at a laptop computer.

"Agent Nelson, you can leave now. Report to Agent Hanson for further instructions."

Nelson nodded and left the lab. Tim glared at him as he left.

"Probie! It's good to see you!" Tony said, clapping him on the back as they gathered around the lab table in the middle of the room. Ziva embraced him in a comforting hug.

"I am glad you are back, McGee. We will find this AF, and I will break every bone in his body," she said calmly.

"I want a piece of him first, Ziva," Tim said. "Then you can break him."

"Why don't we catch the guy first?" Gibbs said, slapping the note down in the middle of the table. "This was the note I found on Abby's window."

Tim picked it up and read it. Suddenly, he went over to his open laptop and started typing in commands. He set the note next to him on the desk. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances as Gibbs followed him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find him, and when I do, I'm going to kill him," Tim said with a fury Gibbs had never seen in him before. For the first time since he'd met Tim McGee, he really believed the Junior Agent was going to kill someone of his own free will, and it concerned him. He reached out and closed the laptop, nearly catching Tim's fingers in it. Tim tried to open it, but Gibbs put his hand on it, holding it in place.

"Look at me right now, McGee," Gibbs said sternly.

Tim locked eyes with his Boss.

"We're going to find this guy, and he will get what's coming to him, but you're not going to kill him."

"This guy ruined my life, Boss! He got me arrested for espionage at 17, almost killed my mother, got me arrested _again_ and almost ended my career, and now he has my best friend and is threatening to kill her. The only thing he wants is me. If I can find him, I can give him what he wants."

Tim tried again to open the laptop, but Gibbs kept his hand firmly on top of it. He motioned to Tony, who came over and unplugged the computer, taking it from Tim's reach. Tim practically leapt over the table in an attempt to get to Tony and the computer. Gibbs grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Stand down, McGee! That's an order!"

"This is my responsibility! Abby wouldn't be missing right now, if I weren't stupid enough to—"

_Thwack!_

"Listen to me… what's happening right now is not your fault. From what you told me, this guy would try to hurt you whether you gave him the program or not."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear excuses anymore, McGee! We've got less than four hours to find Abby… get to work. DiNozzo is going to stay down here and work with you. You're not to leave this lab without permission. Are we clear?"

"But Boss—"

"Are we _clear_?"

"Clear, Boss."

"Good. Get to work. Ziva, with me."

Gibbs left him standing there alone and strode out of the lab, Ziva hurrying behind him.

Tony stepped forward, still clutching the laptop.

"We'll get her back. Don't let that bastard get to you."

Tim sighed in frustration.

"I know."

Tony handed him the computer.

"Let's get to work then, McGenius!" Tony said, grinning.

Tim cracked a smile as he took the laptop from Tony and opened it up on the counter. Tony came around and stood with him as he quickly bypassed his encryptions and logged in.

"So where do we start?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to start with the IP address the e-mail came from. That might give us the general area he was in when he sent it."

Tim did some fast typing. Tony watched as code flew across the screen.

"He did a good job of masking his IP address. He bounced it all over DC – wait—I think I have something."

"What?" Tony asked, leaning to look at the screen. There was a map of DC on the screen, with lines drawn over it. They ended at a point that was radiating in red.

"It stopped bouncing at a cyber café in Georgetown. The IP bounced from there several times. I think that's where he sent it from."

"So do you think he's in Georgetown?"

"Probably not."

"How does that help us, then?"

"I'm not sure—" Tim stopped talking when his instant messenger screen popped up on the laptop. He read it, and his eyes went wide. "Tony—he just sent me an instant message."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tony turned to the screen Tim was looking at. A short message was waiting for him in an instant messenger box. It was a link. He looked at his friend. Tim was frozen in place, staring at the screen.

Tony reached over and clicked the link. A video came up on the screen. Abby was in the center, seated in a chair. She was bound and gagged. Tony could see mascara tears running down her cheeks. A voice suddenly boomed through the computer speakers, startling him.

"_Tag, you're It… you have two hours, Timmy… or she dies…"_

Abby started to sob as the video cut off, and the instant messenger user signed off.

"Can you track that video, Probie?"

Tim remained frozen. Tony smacked him on the back of the head, bringing him out of his trance.

"Track that video, McGee!"

"Abby…"

"If you don't track that video, we won't be able to find out where the hell she is, McGee! Come on!"  
Tim was still not moving. Concerned, Tony took out his phone and dialed Gibbs.

"Boss, you need to get down here. AF sent us a video message of Abby, and McGee is in shock."

"_Try to get him moving. I'm on my way."_

"Right." Tony hung up and turned back to Tim. He was watching the video, on silent. Tony sighed and leaned on the table next to him. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not," Tim said softly. "I'm never going to find her. I didn't get to my Mom on time, and look what happened to her…"

"Your Mom survived! She's all right now because of you!"

"She's all right because a passerby called 911 when they saw her car go off the road. She almost died because of me, Tony."

"Are you going to let AF win? You're a Federal Agent now. You've got two degrees under your belt, and you could hack anything you wanted to at the press of a button. If anyone can get ahead of him, it's you, McGee. Don't let him make you think you can't catch him. Show him what that geek brain of yours is capable of."

Tim cracked a smile.

"You really have a way with words, Tony."

"I like to think so."

Tim smiled genuinely at his friend, and turned back to the computer. The lab doors whooshed open, and Gibbs stalked into the lab.

"I want to see that video."

Tim queued it up on the laptop and played it for Gibbs. The team leader stood there in silence when the video was through. Tim and Tony exchanged glances behind his back.

"Have you found the source of the video yet, McGee?"

"Not yet—"

"You have three and a half hours. Do it! Help him, DiNozzo! I want to find her, and I want this bastard in jail!"

"On it, Boss."

Tim turned to the laptop and put the video up on the screen. He turned to Tony.

"You want to analyze a video?"

"Sure, Probie," Tony said. Tim let Tony look at the video, while he set to work tracing the IM account used to send him the message. It took him about five minutes to leap out of his seat in elation.

"I think I finally figured out who AF is!" Tim shouted. Tony turned to him.

"Well?"

Tim pulled up the big screen.

"Meet Adam Farrell. Age 35, went to MIT, majors in in biomedical engineering, and…"

"What, Probie?" Tony leaned forward, and paled when he saw what Tim was reading. "He's got the exact same credentials as you."

"He could have hacked that system without me. What's his endgame?"

"Did you know him at MIT?" Tony asked.

"He doesn't look familiar. They were big classes."

"He obviously knows you, Probie."

"But how?"

"I don't know. Gibbs is going to want to see this." Tony made the call as Tim stared at the picture of Adam. He remembered Adam. There was no way he was going to tell Tony about it, though.

Tim was still staring at the picture when Gibbs arrived in the Lab.

"Tell me about AF," he demanded. When Tim didn't move to speak, Tony stepped forward.

"Adam Farrell, age 35. Went to MIT, major was in MS in biomedical engineering and computer forensics—"

"Doesn't McGee—"

"Yeah, Boss. This guy doesn't need McGee to do his dirty work, if he's got degrees like that. What he's doing has to be personal."

"McGee, do you know this guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Something tells me I've crossed him before, but I don't remember how."

"While you're remembering, DiNozzo can get a BOLO out on Farrell." He motioned to Tony, who immediately left. Gibbs came to Tim's side and looked at the photograph of Farrell. He didn't look like anyone you'd think would try to break into government files. He had neatly combed blonde hair, and wore black rimmed glasses, that hid very blue eyes.

"You're not telling me something, McGee."

Tim tore his gaze from the computer and rested it on Gibbs.

"I told you I don't remember him."

"This guy is out for blood. You know him, and you're not telling me. Do you want to go back to that jail cell, McGee?"

"No, but—"

"Then tell me how you know Farrell, McGee!"

"Okay… I can't believe I forgot about it after all these years…"

"Spit it out already, would ya?"

"He was in my multivariate calculus class. We were never friends. He's older than me, and you can imagine the teasing I had to go through, being a younger student."

"You mentioned it."

"It was a night class, and our classroom was in the basement of the science building. He cornered me after class one night, and he and his friends beat the hell out of me. I was pretty scrawny back then, so defending myself only made it worse. I ended up with a few broken bones. I reported him to the college. He was expelled, and arrested for assault. I hadn't heard from him since."

"Why didn't you say any of this in interrogation, McGee?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"I honestly didn't remember it, then!"

"All right. Let's just find this guy and get him off the street."

"I'm going to do more than that when I find him, Boss."

Gibbs was about to respond, when his phone rang.

"What have you got, DiNozzo?" he asked quickly.

"_The BOLO came back, Boss. Farrell's car was found in Anacostia, abandoned."_

"Take Ziva and get out there."

"_On it."_

Gibbs hung up and turned back to McGee.

"Farrell's car was abandoned in Anacostia."

"I want to go," Tim said, rising from the stool.

"You're going to stay right here. You're under house arrest. You set foot outside, and Vance is going to lock your ass up and throw away the key. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Finish analyzing that video. I want anything you can give me."

"On it, Boss."

Tim turned back to the big screen and replayed the video. There had to be something there that could give him a clue as to where Farrell was keeping Abby. He watched it over and over, standing as close to the screen as he could get.

"Wait – what was that?" Tim asked himself as he stopped the video. There was a blurry object behind Abby. It looked like a sign. He pulled up Abby's enhancement software and screencapped the image into it. He hit a few keys, and the blurriness faded a bit, but not enough to be readable. He tried again, and was able to discern a few letters on the sign. He enhanced it a third time, and a few of the letters came into focus.

"S-H-E," Tim said aloud. "What could that be?" He zoomed in on the image and attempted to clean it up again. The picture became much clearer, and he was finally able to see the image.

"Sherry's?" Tim said in confusion. "What does that even mean?" He picked up his phone and checked the time. He had just under two hours left to find her. He pulled up Google and typed in Sherry's and Washington DC. He came up with several places, but only one stuck out in his mind. It was a bridal boutique in Silver Spring that Tim knew to be abandoned.

"That's got to be it," Tim said to himself. He reached for the phone to call Gibbs, but hesitated, his hand hovering over the receiver. After a moment he pulled his hand back. He went into Abby's office and opened up her right side drawer. He took out the gun that he knew her to keep there and checked the clip. There were only 5 bullets left. He would only need one. He tucked the gun into the waistband of his jeans, and slipped out of the lab.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs returned to the Lab an hour later, to find Tim missing. Noticing the computer left on, he went over to see what Tim had been looking at. He found Google maps queued up, with the location of a bridal boutique in Silver Spring. Realization quickly washed over him.

"Damn it, Tim!" he said in frustration. He scribbled down the address and hurried out of the lab, tossing his coffee in the trash on his way out. He called Tony on his way down to get the car.

"DiNozzo, get your ass to Silver Spring. McGee found Farrell."

"_What's the address?"_

Gibbs rattled off the address.

"Get there fast. McGee's gone rogue. He's going to get himself killed if he goes in there alone."

"_Ziva's driving. We might even make it there before you—ow! Watch the road!"_

"Just get there fast, and in one piece."

Gibbs hung up as he stepped out into the parking garage. He was going to kill McGee himself if he got there first.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: This is a brief chapter... I'm trying to move the story along... I am hoping to wrap it up in one or two more chapters. Thanks for your patience!_

**Chapter 10**

Tim sat in the sedan he'd checked out of the Navy Yard, staring at the condemned building that was once Sherry's Bridal Boutique. He looked down at the gun he was holding. He'd convinced Abby to keep it in her desk after the incident with the homicidal lab assistant. As enthusiastic as Abby was about ballistics, she was surprisingly hesitant about keeping a gun in her desk. Here he sat, holding the gun he'd made her purchase, about to use it in her defense.

Taking a deep breath, he quietly got out of the car and made his way across the road, gun at the ready. He pressed himself up against the building next to the door, and peered inside. He counted three, and kicked in the door.

He made his way inside, gun pointed in front of him. The main room of the boutique was empty. He made his way through, stepping around several broken clothing racks.

"Come out, Farrell!" Tim said loudly, hoping to get the attention of his former tormentor. He heard a door open somewhere in the back of the store.

"I didn't think you'd have the balls to come, Timmy," Farrell said as he came out of the shadows in the back hallway, pointing a gun at Tim.

"Where is she?" Tim said, steadying his gun on Farrell.

"Around," he said with a sneer.

"Give me one reason not to empty this gun into you right now," Tim said, fury in his voice.

"The detonator in my pocket is a very good reason."

"What did you do, Adam?"

"You shoot me, she dies, Timmy."

Tim felt his hands start to shake, but he held the gun steady.

"What happened to you, Adam? Back at MIT, I thought you were brilliant. You were going places in your life."

"After you got me kicked out of MIT and arrested, I was black balled from getting into any college. Without my degree, I was nothing. You ruined my life, Timothy. I thought it was only fair I ruin yours in return."

"Getting me arrested for espionage and making me into an Enemy of the United States is _not_ a fair comparison, Adam! I had every right to report you for what you did to me!"

"You called me out in the middle of class! You busted me for cheating on the midterm, and Dr. Heinrich kicked me out! You had it coming, you little snitch."

"This little snitch is putting you under arrest, Farrell. Drop the gun."

"That's not going to happen, Timmy, but nice try."

"I don't want to shoot you, Adam, but if you don't put down that gun, I won't hesitate."

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, Timmy."

Farrell pulled the trigger, and before he knew what was happening, a searing pain tore through Tim's shoulder. He dropped to his knees, but not before getting a few shots off himself. His first two shots missed completely. The third hit Farrell, right through the heart. Tim watched as Farrell fell to the floor, dead.

Clutching his injured shoulder, Tim got to his feet and stumbled toward the back hallway. He had to find Abby. He made his way to the end of the hall, and kicked open the door to the small office. Abby was sitting in the computer desk, bound and gagged. He went over and examined her thoroughly, and found no evidence of a bomb.

Tim took out his knife from its belt clip, and cut the ropes holding her wrists to the arms of the computer chair. As soon as she was free, he carefully peeled the tape from her mouth. Abby immediately jumped out of the chair and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He didn't care how much his shoulder hurt. He got Abby back, and she was all right. That's all that mattered.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_~One hour later~_

Gibbs pulled up at the bridal shop and practically leapt from the car. He ran across the street and burst through the front entrance of the run down shop.

"NCIS!"

He found Farrell's body by the counter, with a gunshot wound in his chest.

"Damn it, McGee," Gibbs mumbled. At that moment, Tony and Ziva came in, guns drawn, and put them away when they saw Farrell's body.

"What the hell happened, Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"I'll know when I find McGee. Call Ducky and start processing the scene."

"On it."

Gibbs ventured down the small hallway toward the back room. The door was halfway open. He carefully pushed it open. McGee was leaning against what had once been a beautiful oak desk, his right shoulder covered in blood. Abby was kneeling in front of him, pressing her jacket into his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Are you two all right?" Gibbs asked as he kneeled next to Tim to assess the wound.

"Tim's been shot," Abby said shakily.

"Abby, go tell Tony to call an ambulance."

"But Gibbs—"

"Go, Abbs."

Abby nodded, and Gibbs helped her to her feet.

"Did he hurt you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll be all right."

Gibbs nodded.

"Ambulance."

Abby nodded and made her way out of the room to find Tony. Gibbs kneeled next to his Junior Agent.

"What the hell happened, McGee?"

"I shot him, Boss."

"I can see that. How did it happen?"

"I told him to put down his weapon. He shot me instead. I shot back and hit him in the chest. I swear it was self defense, Boss."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yep."

"Am I in trouble?" Tim asked, trying to stand up. Gibbs pushed him back down.

"If you didn't have a bullet in you, I'd head slap you so hard your kids would feel it. I told you to stay in the lab. Why didn't you call me when you found him?"

"I had to do this alone. This was my fight, and no one could finish it but me."

"I understand how you feel, McGee, but Vance isn't. He signed your release papers on the specific provision that you were _not_ to leave NCIS. Instead of coming to me, you somehow got a hold of a gun, checked out an NCIS vehicle without authorization, and left the yard to confront our one and only suspect! There's a real possibility that you just blew any chance you had of ever getting cleared! Do you understand that?"

Tim nodded silently.

"I'm—sorry, Boss. I just wanted so badly for it to be over… I—I guess I just wanted the torment to end, after all these years…"

The conversation was cut off by the arrival of the paramedics. Gibbs moved out of the way as they tended to Tim's arm, and got him onto a gurney for transport.

Gibbs stood there as the paramedics took Tim away, and wondered what he was going to do to save his youngest Agent from spending the rest of his life behind bars.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs got back to NCIS ahead of Tony and Ziva, and went immediately to Vance's office. Per usual, he let himself in. Vance was sitting back in his chair, as if he were waiting for Gibbs.

"Did you find McGee?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He's on his way to the hospital. He took a shot in the shoulder. The suspect ws killed by McGee."

"Did he give a statement?"

"Farrell shot him first, Leon. It was self defense."

"He wasn't supposed to leave the building. Not only did he leave, but he had a weapon that he wasn't authorized to have, and he signed out an NCIS vehicle without authorization. He's given me no choice, Gibbs. Pending an official hearing, I'm going to have to draw up Agent McGee's termination papers."

"Farrell set him up, Leon! McGee's been his puppet for the past 18 years! I don't blame him for wanting to finish it."

"He violated the terms of his release! What other choice do I have?"

"Let me prove that he was set up, Leon. He doesn't deserve this."

Vance and Gibbs had a staring contest for a few moments, as Vance regarded Gibbs' offer.

"You have two days, Agent Gibbs. I want solid proof that McGee is innocent."

"You won't regret this, Leon."

"I'd better not."

Gibbs turned and left the office quickly. Vance sat back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. He knew he was only doing his job, but inside, he really wanted Gibbs to clear McGee. There was no way he could put an innocent man behind bars.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_~Two Days Later~_

Tim sat on the edge of his bed, holding his T-shirt in his hand. Tony was coming to pick him up, and he'd called to say he'd be there in an hour. Tim had managed his jeans, but his T-shirt was going to pose a problem. The shot was a through and through, and thankfully didn't cause much damage to his shoulder, but he had very limited mobility in his right shoulder.

As he contemplated how to put it on, his nurse came in to check on him.

"How are you feeling, Agent McGee?"

"I'm all right."

"I'm going to take your vitals, then you can put on your shirt."

Tim nodded and allowed the nurse to give him a brief checkup. She went through the normal procedures of checking his blood pressure, heartbeat, et cetera, and finally stepped back a few minutes later.

"Everything seems to be in order, Agent McGee. Do you need assistance with your shirt?"

Tim nodded. The nurse eased his arm out of the sling, and gave him instructions as she eased the T-shirt over his head, and helped him move his injured arm into the shirt. Tim winced as his shoulder was moved. He was relieved when she finally put his arm back into the sling.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No."

"All right, Mr. McGee. I'll leave you to your thoughts. Don't forget to stop at the pharmacy downstairs and fill your prescriptions before you leave."

Tim nodded, and she left him alone.

_I might as well get used to being alone,_ he thought as he gathered up his belongings and dropped them in a plastic bag provided by the hospital. _I'll be alone a lot when they throw me in jail._

"Ready to go, Probie?"

Tim looked up to find Tony lingering by the door, as if he were nervous about coming into the room. Tim simply nodded and got up, clutching his plastic bag, and quietly left his room.

Tony allowed him to stop at the pharmacy and get his Percocet filled, and they walked to the car in silence. As soon as they left the parking garage, Tony broke the silence.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Tim kept his eyes on the rain pelting down on DC as they drove.

"It's not your fault, you know," Tony said. "Farrell manipulated you."

"He didn't make me go after him with no backup, and almost get myself killed, Tony."

"He's the reason you had to do that. I would have done the same thing."

Tim fell silent again.

"There's something else bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough. You're going to talk about it, or I'm going to bug you until you do. Pick your poison, Probie."

Tim sighed heavily and turned to face Tony.

"When he was pointing that gun at me, he told me he had a detonator in his pocket. He said that if I shot him, Abby would die."

Tony pulled the car off the road and turned off the engine.

"Say again?"

"I shot him, Tony, knowing that he might have had a detonator in his pocket. He could have blown us all up without a second thought. I shot him and risked getting Abby killed, because I was selfish enough to want him dead for ruining my life."

Tony sat dumbfounded at what he'd just heard. He wasn't sure if he was more angry or shocked at Tim's revelation. If this were any normal bust, anger would have won over, and he'd have laid into Tim for his actions. Considering the circumstances, and the devastating guilt written all over his friend's face, he couldn't be angry with him.

"Does Gibbs know about this?"

Tim shook his head.

"If I tell him, he'll never forgive me, Tony."

"If you don't tell him, and he does find out another way, he might kill you."

"Which one would be worse? Gibbs killing me or Gibbs not trusting me?"

"That's up to you, Tim. I think you did the right thing. He shot you, and you had no choice but to shoot back. You took the risk, and it turned out that he was bluffing, and there was no bomb."

"What if he wasn't bluffing?"

"Then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, and I'd be at a bar, drinking a hole in my stomach."

Tim cracked a smile.

"That's funny to you?"

"No, no, it isn't. I was just thinking… you haven't given me one movie reference during this whole conversation."

Tony gave him a light slap on the back of his head.

"There's a time and place for that, Probie-san," Tony said, grinning.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Tony DiNozzo?"

"Let's get you back to the Yard before Gibbs puts out another BOLO on you."

Tony turned the car on again, and headed for the Navy Yard.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs was at his desk when Tim stepped out of the elevator in the squad room. Tony had taken off on his coffee break when they'd arrived and checked in at the Security desk downstairs. Taking a deep breath, Tim made his way over to his Boss' desk.

"I need to talk to you, Boss. In private."

Gibbs looked up at him, and nodded toward the elevator. Tim turned and went back where he'd come from, Gibbs following. The stop was pulled as soon as they were in the elevator.

"What's going on?"

"Back at the bridal shop… when Farrell had his gun trained on me. I told him to drop his gun. He—" Tim turned away from Gibbs, unable to face him for this revelation. "He told me he had a detonator in his pocket, and if I shot him, Abby was going to die."

"Are you telling me that you shot him, knowing he might have had a dead man's switch in his pocket?"

Tim nodded. Gibbs shoved him up against the elevator wall.

"That was a reckless thing to do! Do you realize how many people could have been killed?"

"He shot me first—It was an instant reaction. After he fell, I ran back to Abby. She wasn't wired. I knew he was bluffing."

"Did you check the room?"

"What—"

"Did you check the building!"

"No. Boss, please listen—"

"No, _you_ listen, McGee! You know the protocol when there's a potential explosive involved in a situation like that, and you blatantly ignored it!"

"Please don't tell Vance," Tim begged. "Do whatever you want to me, but please, don't tell him."

Gibbs let him go, and took a couple of steps back.

"I may not have a choice now, McGee… we need to get someone over there to check that building."

"Ziva's experienced with bombs."

"I don't know, McGee."

"Please, Boss. I'll go too… I'll help look for it. I'll throw myself on top of it if we find it—"

_Thwack!_

"Shut up."

Tim nodded.

"You're not throwing yourself on a bomb, McGee. That's ridiculous."

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Boss. I—"

"Stop apologizing. It's all right."

"You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm pissed."

"Oh."

"I'll send Ziva and Tony to check it out. They have to go interview a witness for another case, anyway. No one will know except for the four of us."

"Understood."

"Vance is expecting you in his office. You'd better get up there."

Tim nodded and hit the elevator stop. It jerked to life, and they rode up to the top level. Gibbs got off with him, to his shock and surprise, and followed him into Vance's office. Vance was sitting at his desk, hands folded.

"How's your shoulder, Agent McGee?"

"It hurts."

"Gunshot wounds typically do that," Vance said with a small smile. "Have a seat, both of you."

Tim nervously sat down across from Vance. Gibbs chose a seat off to the side.

"The first item I want to discuss is the espionage charges."

Tim stiffened. He was going to jail, and he knew it.

"Agent Gibbs has spent the last two days gathering evidence to exonerate you. He's brought me an impressive case. While you were in the hospital, I had a meeting with SecNav. In light of Gibbs' evidence, and recent events, he's agreed to have the charges against you dropped. It's clear you were doing what you did under duress."

Tim glanced over at his Boss. Gibbs had a grin on his face. Tim smiled and turned his attention quickly back to Vance.

"Thank you sir… I appreciate everything that went into that decision."

"You're welcome. However, I still have to deal with the fact that you violated a direct order from me, and Gibbs, to stay in this building until you are cleared of all charges. Not only did you disobey that order, you stole a gun not registered to you, signed out an Agency vehicle without permission, and confronted our one and only suspect without backup."

Tim lowered his eyes to his hands, which were folded in his lap.

"I wanted to fire you over this, Agent McGee. Understand that. You're lucky that Gibbs is as persuasive as he claims to be."

"You're not firing me?"

"No. I am, however, suspending you from duty for a period of one month, with pay, and I'm pulling your firearm certification. When you return, you'll have to recertify your firearm before you'll be allowed in the field again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir."

Tim got up and left Vance's office. Gibbs followed behind. Tim stopped before they left the outer office and turned to his Boss.

"Thank you, Boss, for everything you did for me. I know I don't deserve it, after the way I behaved."

"I've never left a man behind, McGee, and I don't ever plan to."

Tim smiled.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs pulled up in front of Tim's apartment building about 45 minutes later, and killed the engine. Tim had been unusually quiet on the way home. He turned to his youngest Agent.

"You feel guilty about all this, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't. You have no reason to."

"It's gonna take a while for me to get past all of this again."

"Take whatever time you need. You know where I'll be if you need to talk."

Tim smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks, Boss."

Tim got out of the car and headed into his apartment. Gibbs watched him go. It would take a long time for Tim to bounce back from this, but Gibbs knew he'd get his Junior Agent back soon.

As soon as the door to Tim's building clicked shut, Gibbs started his car and pulled away from the curb, and headed for home.

**THE END**

_**Epilogue coming…**_


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_One Month Later..._

"Abby, what are you doing?" Tony asked as he came into the squad room. It was the day Tim was to return to NCIS, and the team was excited to have him back. Abby, however, was over excited. She was sitting at Tim's desk, decorating a homemade banner to hang on the front of his desk.

"Timmy is coming back today! He's got to have a great welcome!"

"He may not be up for your enthusiastic welcome back, Abby," Tony reminded her.

"Tim loves my enthusiasm-"

The ding of the elevator stopped the argument. Everyone looked as it opened. It was Gibbs who stepped off.

"Doesn't anyone have any work to do around here?" he said as he entered the bullpen with his morning coffee.

"Abby is decorating McGee's desk to welcome him back," Tony said as he retreated to his own desk.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled as he sat down with his coffee, knowing McGee would probably hate the attention.

The elevator dinged again. Abby was the only one to look up this time as Tim stepped out of the elevator, his bag slung over his shoulder. The sling was gone, but it was obvious he was favoring his good shoulder. Before he was even halfway to his desk, Abby ran to him and wrapped him in one of the tightest hugs she could manage.

"I'm so glad you're back, Timmy! We've missed you so much!"

"Abby-I can't breathe-"

"Oh, sorry..." she loosened her grip as Tony came over and extended his hand.

"Welcome back, Probie."

"Thanks, Tony. It's good to finally be back at work."

"Now that McGee is back, can you all start doing some actual work this morning?" Gibbs complained.

Abby kissed Tim on the cheek.

"Come down to my Lab for lunch. I want to show you my new tattoo," she said into his ear before retreating to the elevator, to get back to work. Tim flushed and made his way to his desk. As he set down his bag, he locked eyes with Gibbs for a moment.

"Morning, Boss."

Gibbs got up and went over to McGee's desk. He was holding something in his hand. He held up McGee's badge.

"You're going to need this back, McGee."

Tim took his badge from Gibbs' hand, and clipped it back onto his belt, where it belonged.

"Thanks for taking care of that for me."

"You re-cert for your weapon yet?"

"I'm scheduled for Friday morning."

Gibbs nodded and turned to go back to his desk. He stopped in between the two desks and turned around again.

"Welcome back, McGee."

Tim smiled and sat down at his desk to get started with his day.

**END!**


End file.
